Gold and Yellow's Child
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: Gold Yellow Amber Red Yellow Orange The friend ship is over after one of red's pranks. He almost kills Gold and My daughter, Amber. Yellow's POV rated T just because I feels like it.


The couple awoke with a small knock on their door.  
"Mommy, Daddy, guess who it is!" "Hm, is it Amber?" he said. "YES! Good job daddy!" she yelled as she ran into his arms. "Good morning, sweetheart." "Good morning, Mommy!" she said. "Im gonna tickle you! Im coming! Im coming!" Gold said. "EEEEEEK!" she young girl screamed playfully. she ran straight down the stairs. "I'm coming! I'm coming! " the male yelled as he chased his daughter down the stairs. He finally caught up to her and scooped her up. "Hahahahahahaha! Daddy, stop it!" She managed to say between laughs. The blonde walked down the stairs, wincing at the pain on her back, shoulder, and left arm. "Oh Areceus, you blessed me with more than I deserve. " He said as he walked upstairs. "

"Hey mommy, can we go see uncle Red?" Yellow thought about what went down between the 2 the a few nights before. _ "Hey, Gold. Is she yours?" The spiky raven haired man pointed at the small Brunette. "Yeah. Isn't she beautiful?" He said, looking at the sleeping girl he was holding in his arms. "Yeah. How's it going?" "Good. How about you, Sempai? Everything good with Blue-Chan?" "Not so well. We've been trying to have a child, but we just can't. For some odd reason." "Oh. I'm so sorry." "We can't adopt. Blues stubborn and she wants our child to have mine or her blood. And I was wondering if I could... You know...** borrow ** yellow?" "What has gotten into you, Red? Have you gone mad?" "No. Remember when you patted Blue's Ass? Remember how squishy it was? We could switch, and if we did, it would be all yours." Gold had caught himself drooling. (No! Snap out of it, Gold! Don't let your pervertedness get to you!) He thought. "No." Gold said firmly. "Oh! I've got an idea! How about we battle for her?" Red asked. "Deal." Gold said without thinking. "We just have to keep quiet, because Amber's sleeping. Go Sunflora!" He called. "Go, Poliwrath!" Red called. Half way into theif battle, Amber woke up. "Daddy...?" Amber had asked. She saw her father on the ground, along with his pokemon. She walked torwards him slowly until she saw his face. "Daddy!" She called, looking at all the blood on his body. "No, Daddy, No! You!" She pointed to Red. "You hurt Daddy! And I won't forgive you, ever, ever, ever!" She called. "Hey, hey, I'm Daddy now. Mommy is still mommy." "No! A daddy would never do that!" She held on to her father. "Ugh, annoying child. If you won't obey, than you must have a punishment! Venusar! Solar beam!" He called. She saw the hurt look in Venusar's eyes. "Venuswar! You don't have to do dis!" She called out to the big flower pokemon. The pokemon said sorry and shot at the little girl. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. "Amber!" The blonde saw her little girl in the alley with her father. "Amber, look out!" She yelled as she jumped in front of the solar beam that was just about to hit her. _ She was in the hospital for a while. She had just came out to see her family, and she was due back tomorrow. Red was not allowed into her hospital room, no matter how many times he begged. She won't want to see his face ever again, never hold his once clean now filthy hands again. She wanted him out. Out forever. His pokemon were taken away, his family was taken away, and all his friends ignored him. His joke just went too far. "Miss Yellow, what ever went on there, was all a joke that just went too far. He didn't mean to hurt your husband nor your daughter. He asked you to forgive him." The nurse said. "Were those his exact words?" She asked. "Yes." "Then I won't. Apology denied. Would you like to know why?" She asks the nurse. "Yes, do tell." "He said he didn't mean to hurt my daughter nor my husband, but not me. He **meant** to hurt me. Go tell him to stay out of my life, or else." "Yes, miss Yellow." The nurse said as she left the room. Another nurse came in. "Miss Yellow, you have visitors, Blue, Silver, Gold, Ruby, Emerald, Saphire, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, and Crystal. Can they come in?" "Yes, please do let them in." Everyone walked in, except for Blue, who ran. "Oh, Yellow! ME and Red were never together! He was lying just to have xxx with you! Oh, and Green said he'd be here in five. I can't believe this! The pokemon ultimate champion, doing exactly what champions are not supposed to do! Don't dies on me! "

"I hope I won't, Blue. We'll get the results today. " the blonde said in her soothing voice. After everyone left, they got the results back. "We are very sorry, Mister Gold. She won't be here as of 10/1/13. Please enjoy your time together." The nurse said. "Um, were's Red?" He asked. "Patently waiting outside if Yellow's door. " "Hey, Red. Care to tell me what got into you? And can we talk outside?" "Y-yeah." He said. "It was a joke that went to far." "WHAT?! JUST A JOKE?! I SWEAR, YOU SON OF A BXXXX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! " Gold said as he jabbed 're in the face with his fiat. "MY WIFE IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ONE OR YOUR JOKES! YOU SHOULD DIE INSTEAD!" He screamed as he pulled back his fist. He couldn't hit him. Why?

**Yellow (me): How dare you, Red? I mean look at this face! (Pulls ambershipping face up to red's.**

**Red: Hey! You wrote the script!**

**Green: Stop your bickering. **

**Gold: Shut up, mister I'm the son of the famous oak. **

**Green: (is silently fuming) **

**Red, Yellow, and Blue: (slowly back away.)**

**Gold: What?**

**Blue: The Red aura...**

**Red: the killing aura...**

**Yellow (me): and Gold's next!**

**Red, Yellow, and Blue: we're blasting off a again! (Run off)**

**Green: (explode)**

**Gold: Tweety Birds... (flop)**


End file.
